Un plan en Halloween
by Rei sama18
Summary: Todos los años el equipo de futbol americano celebra la fiesta de Halloween en el club, pero este año, Suzuna es la encargada de organizarla, y tiene muy claro que esta vez, su plan para unir al demonio y al ángel de Deimon, gracias a la magia de la noche de Halloween, no puede fallar.


**Summary: **Todos los años el equipo de fútbol americano celebra la fiesta de Halloween en el club, pero este año, Suzuna es la encargada de organizarla, y tiene muy claro que esta vez, su plan para unir al demonio y al ángel de Deimon, gracias a la magia de la noche de Halloween, no puede fallar.

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes utilizados en esta historia no son míos, pertenecen única y exclusivamente a sus respectivos autores.

**-Un plan en Halloween-**

**Capítulo 1: Venid a la… ¿Fiesta?**

Era la hora de salida en el instituto Deimon, todos los alumnos se dirigían poco a poco hacia la puerta, cansados por el duro día de encierro que habían vivido en el interior de las aulas. Todos se iban, menos aquellos que tenían que quedarse a entrenar en algún club. Entre ellos, una chica de cabello corto, castaño rojizo que se encaminaba hacia el club de fútbol americano cargada con una carpeta repleta de papeles.

Cuando la muchacha pasó por la puerta de su club se paró un momento y volvió a salir pensando que había visto algo extraño en la pared exterior, una especie de anuncio. Mamori observó el cartel que estaba pegado en la pared, estaba hecho a mano y tenía un dibujo de una momia, un hombre lobo y un vampiro, muy bien dibujados por cierto, seguramente, hechos por Togano, que era el único de los jugadores del equipo que dibujaba tan bien. El cartel parecía tener una inscripción bajo el dibujo y la chica no pudo resistirse a leerla.

Mamori se rió al ver con sus propios ojos lo que ponía en el cartel _"Si queréis pasar miedo real… ¡venid a la fiesta de Halloween exclusiva de los Deimon Devil Bats! ¡Ya~!" _Estaba completamente segura de que ese cartel había sido idea de Suzuna y que había obligado a Togano a dibujarlo para que quedara mejor, aunque bueno, sabiendo el extremo cariño que le profesaba el chico a la pequeña niña, seguramente, no le habría costado mucho convencerlo.

Desde hacia unas semanas Suzuna estaba intentando convencer a Hiruma de que la dejara hacer la fiesta de Halloween a ella, tratando de que el demonio le consiguiera una casa abandonada para hacer todo el asunto de la fiesta aun más realista. Hiruma al principio se negaba en redondo, pero de un día para otro cambió de opinión consiguiendo lo que Suzuna le pedía, una mansión abandonada a las afueras de la ciudad.

Por primera vez en la historia del club de fútbol americano la fiesta no iba a ser en la casa club, y eso la ponía un poco nostálgica. Teniendo en cuenta que era su último año en Deimon y que pronto tendría que ir a la universidad y dejar a todos sus amigos atrás, incluyendo a todos los jugadores del club de futbol americano, era normal que se pusiera así.

Mamori sonrió todavía pensando en todo el asunto de las fiestas de Halloween y entró al club encontrándose a Hiruma ya dentro escribiendo tan rápido con el teclado del ordenador que no le veía ni los dedos. Siempre era el primero en llegar a la casa club, todos los días pensaba que iba a ser la primera en entrar pero siempre se le adelantaba, y no se lo podía explicar ya porque los dos salían a la vez de su clase y ella nunca se paraba a hablar con nadie a mitad del camino. Alguna que otra vez había llegado a pensar que Hiruma era un demonio real y tenia la capacidad de tele-transportarse a donde él quisiera, aunque claro, eso era totalmente imposible, aunque para Hiruma Youichi, el demonio de Deimon, nada era imposible.

Hiruma, que había visto a la chica entrar por el rabillo del ojo, se sentía incomodo siendo observado por esos ojos azules que lo analizaban como si fuera un bicho raro. Desde que había entrado, esa maldita mujer, lo observaba sin mover un músculo desde detrás de él y ya lo estaba empezando a hartar. El chico se giró y la miró con su típica sonrisa socarrona para darle a entender que la había descubierto con las manos en la masa, que sabía que lo estaba observando, haciendo que la chica se sonrojara y mirara para otra parte intentando disimular vagamente.

—¿Quieres algo maldita manager o solamente me miras por diversión?—Dijo Hiruma con clara intención de ponerla nerviosa.

—No, no era nada en especial… —comenzó a reír inquieta—Solo me preguntaba si irías a la fiesta de Halloween que va a dar Suzuna…

—Pues claro—El chico se giró y siguió escribiendo en el ordenador como si nada.

—Pero a ti no te gustan las fiestas… ¡¿Estás tramando algo?!—Mamori puso los brazos en jarra y se acercó a la mesa donde Hiruma escribía a toda prisa.

—Es Halloween maldita manager. Es la única fiesta donde puedes descubrir fobias absurdas y vergonzosas para llenar el cuaderno demoníaco y además, no voy a desaprovechar esta oportunidad para hacer que los malditos enanos se caguen en los calzoncillos kekeke.

—Lo sabía…—Mamori suspiró.

Estaba claro que cuando Hiruma iba a una fiesta planeaba algo maligno relacionado con conseguir más esclavos. Tendría que ponerse las pilas e intentar por todos los medios posibles proteger a Sena de los planes de Hiruma, aunque no tuviera ni idea de lo que estaba planeando exactamente para conseguir descubrir las fobias de sus amigos. Definitivamente ella los protegería de Hiruma hasta el fin de los días, después de todo, era la única que se atrevía a enfrentarse a él.

Hiruma observó a la chica poner caras extrañas mientras se veía muy ocupada en sus pensamientos. Él sabía que ella impediría a toda costa que sus planes se llevaran a cabo, pero de esa manera, conseguir lo que quería, sería muchísimo más divertido porque aunque pareciera mentira, ella era la única que se enfrentaba a él, y la primera persona que le había dado diversión sin fin en discusiones tontas que la mayoría de las veces acababan con burlas y su victoria aplastante. Era tan divertido molestarla…

Después de un rato, todos los Devil Bats llegaron al club, en verdad estaban cansados de estar todo el día en el instituto pero el entrenamiento era muy importante para mejorar sus capacidades físicas así que ninguno se quejó y comenzaron el entrenamiento del comandante del infierno sin rechistar.

.

.

Cuando el entrenamiento acabó, todos los jugadores fueron a la casa club ya que Suzuna les avisó de que tenia que hablar con ellos para acordar todo el plan de la fiesta de la noche de Halloween. Aunque todos estaban excitados por ir a la fiesta, en parte no estaban muy convencidos, ya que el demonio era el que había encontrado el lugar "idóneo" para realizarla, algo muy extraño viniendo de él, ya que no sacaba absolutamente nada al encontrarlo y cuando Hiruma Youichi daba algo a cambio de nada, había que preocuparse, y mucho.

—¡Mañana es la fiesta de Halloween y espero que todos tengáis ya el disfraz!—Dijo Suzuna muy emocionada por la fiesta.

—¡Sí! ¡Emoción-max!—Gritó Monta.

—Muy bien, la fiesta será en la dirección que pone en el cartel de la entrada, quedaremos a las once y media de la noche en la parada de autobús que hay enfrente del instituto, ya que contratamos un autobús para que todos podamos llegar a tiempo.

—Muy buena idea Suzuna, así no nos perderemos ¿verdad Taki?

—Yo nunca me pierdo Sena, acuérdate que estoy iluminado por los dioses ¡Ahaha!—Dijo Taki empezando a hacer giros sobre una de sus piernas.

Suzuna apareció justo detrás de su hermano y le dio un pequeño golpe en la cabeza para que parara de hacer el tonto y le dejara continuar con lo que debía decir. Cuando Suzuna terminó de explicarlo todo con pelos y señales, para que no hubiera ninguna confusión, esperó a que todos se fueran para localizar a la persona que había estado buscando durante toda la tarde, Musashi, al cual localizó en pocos segundos.

—¡Musa-Syan! ¿Está todo preparado?—Preguntó Suzuna en voz baja.

—Sí, hice todo lo que me pediste.

—Perfecto, ¡seguimos con el plan! ¡Ya~!

Musashi y Suzuna comenzaron a caminar sin sospechar que eran vigilados por una mirada terrorífica y muy conocida por ellos. Hiruma, quien los estuvo vigilando todo el tiempo y escuchó su conversación desde el principio hasta el final, no sabía que planeaban esos dos idiotas pero si ellos planeaban algo… ¿Por qué él no podía hacerlo? El demonio se metió en el interior de la casa club para planear su estrategia, si esos idiotas querían jugar… jugaría, pero no les iba a gustar nada el resultado de esconderle lo que planeaban...

.

.

La noche de Halloween, diez minutos antes de la quedada "oficial", Suzuna con un disfraz de bruja morado que le quedaba que ni pintado, esperaba impaciente junto a su hermano, que iba de momia, a que sus amigos llegaran, no podía esperar más tiempo para llevar a cabo su magnifico y perfecto plan, el que tanto tiempo había estado preparando junto a Musashi. Ese día seria recordado por ellos dos como el día en el que hicieron que ángel y demonio se dieran cuenta de los sentimientos que tenían el uno por el otro, aunque por supuesto no iba a resultar nada fácil.

—Sister, ya vienen nuestros pequeños monstruos, aunque claro, ninguno con un disfraz tan magnífico como el mio—Taki tocó el hombro de su pequeña hermana despacio para llamar su atención.

Suzuna miró el lugar que le señalaba su hermano y vio como algunos de los jugadores llegaban por el final de la calle. Para ser más exactos: Sena, que llevaba un lindo disfraz de vampiro; Monta , que se había disfrazado de zombi; Kurita, que estaba casi irreconocible con un disfraz de fantasma que estaba compuesto por una sabana blanca que le llegaba hasta los pies; Yukimitsu, que se había puesto un disfraz de Frankenstein; y Komusubi, que había elegido un disfraz de calabaza.

Todos los chicos se reunieron comentando lo bien que habían quedado algunos de los disfraces que llevaban y la pequeña chica se quedó muy asombrada con ellos, normalmente siempre llegaban tarde a las citas que tenían con el equipo y alguna que otra vez, los había visto huir despavoridos porque el demonio había decidido darles un castigo por llegar tarde, pero esa vez habían llegado diez minutos antes de la hora prevista, y eso la hacia muy feliz porque después de todo, habían llegado muy excitados por todo el asunto de la fiesta que ella había organizado.

La chica se entristeció un poco al pensar que los había engañado a todos porque no había hecho esa fiesta por ellos, sino como tapadera de su plan para unir al demonio y al ángel, se sentía un poco mal por todos. Sabía que ella era la culpable de hacer que se excitaran tanto por una fiesta que después de todo no iba a ser lo que ellos esperaban, ni mucho menos.

Suzuna se giró para intentar dejar de sentirse tan culpable y pudo observar como Togano, Jumonji y Kuroki, los hermanos huh-huh, se acercaban a ellos cada uno por una calle diferente, aunque lo que sorprendió a Suzuna no era que los tres fueran por calles separadas, sino, más bien, el parecido de sus disfraces…

Cuando llegaron los tres saludaron sin darse cuenta de que los otros habían llegado ya, solo se dieron cuenta cuando se giraron para ver si venia alguien más. Al mirarse, los tres se quedaron estáticos sin moverse ni un milímetro, sorprendidos por lo que veían sus ojos, los tres habían elegido disfraces idénticos de esqueleto.

—Esto…¿Os habéis puesto de acuerdo…? ¿Sois los hermanos… esqueleto?—Preguntó Suzuna inocentemente.

—¡Maldito Kazuki!—Gritó Kuroki al ver a su amigo—¡Dijiste que ibas a ir de zombi!

—¡Shozo! ¡Estúpido idiota! ¡Quítate ese disfraz ahora mismo!—Le gritó Jumonji a su amigo muy enfadado—Además dijiste que te pondrías un disfraz de hombre lobo, ¡maldito traidor!

—¡Koji idiota! ¡Me dijiste que el disfraz de vampiro del año pasado te seguía quedando bien!—Vociferó Togano encarándose con su amigo.

—¡¿Qué dijiste?!—Dijeron los tres muy enfadados.

—Ya basta malditos hermanos esqueleto, ya todos hemos entendido que estáis muy compenetrados, parad de hacer el idiota—Dijo una voz en el fondo de la discusión.

Todos los presentes se quedaron mirando a los dos chicos que acababan de llegar hacía unos segundos. Musashi y Hiruma hicieron acto de presencia y captaron la atención de todos los presentes en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, pero no precisamente por el disfraz de hombre lobo de Musashi, que aunque estaba muy bien hecho y parecía incluso real, quedaba opacado con la rareza del disfraz del demonio, que con una simple camisa blanca abierta hasta el principio de su pecho, unos zapatos claros, dos muñequeras doradas, unas alas blancas inmaculadas en su espalda y su pelo rubio con aspecto sedoso y natural, sin sus característicos pinchos, había conseguido parecer un autentico ángel que no había roto una plato en su existencia, una apariencia un tanto increíble para asociarla con el demonio y su personalidad retorcida.

—¿Pasa algo malditos mocosos?—Preguntó Hiruma sonriendo de forma torcida.

Todos y cada uno de los jugadores del equipo, miraban a Hiruma sin entender bien qué se le podía haber pasado por la cabeza al demonio para disfrazarse justo en el día de Halloween de una cosa tan poco terrorífica, aunque viniendo del demonio… ¿qué podía haber más terrorífico que un demonio vestido de ángel? Sena sintió un escalofrío en la espalda al pensar en eso y se acercó a Suzuna quien parecía mucho más feliz de lo habitual y miraba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja el otro lado de la calle por donde habían salido Musashi y Hiruma.

El pequeño vampiro, curioso como estaba, miró también para el lado para el que miraba Suzuna encontrándose con el colmo de los colmos. Su "hermana mayor" corriendo hacia allí porque llegaba tarde, y lo peor no era que llegara con treinta segundo de retraso, era su disfraz, definitivamente ese día el mundo estaba patas arriba o eso, o directamente el fin del mundo se acercaba.

Cuando Mamori llegó a donde se encontraban, todos se la quedaron mirando con la misma expresión de no entender nada, sobretodo Hiruma que la miraba de arriba abajo sin que sus ojos dieran crédito ante lo que veían, algo que no esperaba en absoluto y que por primera vez en su vida, le había hecho abrir la boca en señal de asombro.

—Lo siento chicos llego tarde…—Dijo respirando con dificultad—¿Ocurre algo?—Preguntó al ver como todos miraban su disraz—¿Se ve… tan extraño?—Dijo Mamori jugando con una de las pequeñas alas que asomaban por su espalda.

Sena miraba y remiraba a su "nee-san" sin poder creer lo que veía, Mamori Anezaki, el ángel de Deimon, iba vestida de demonio: con un top negro y rojo palabra de honor que dejaba sus hombros al descubierto, pantalones de cuero negros con detalles en rojo, unos zapatos con tacones de vértigo, pintauñas negro, maquillaje oscuro, unas alas rojas en su espalda y unos pequeños cuernos que sobresalían de entre su cabello medio despeinado (a propósito), había logrado parecer un demonio de verdad, lo único que la hacia verse como lo que era, un ángel, era la suavidad de su mirada que dejaba entrever perfectamente su verdadera personalidad.

Mamori, que no se había dado cuenta todavía de lo que llevaba puesto Hiruma, miró al chico con los ojos como platos comprendiendo a la perfección lo que les pasaba a sus compañeros de equipo, era demasiada casualidad que los dos llevaran ese tipo de disfraces. Definitivamente había pasado algo extraño esa noche, demonio y ángel habían cambiado por completo sus papeles normales para convertirse, por una noche, en el otro.

—Bueno chicos ¡ya parece que llega el autobús!—Dijo Suzuna mirando hacia la carretera.

Mamori y Hiruma seguían parados como estatuas mirándose sin creer que los dos hubieran pensado en lo mismo, disfrazarse del otro. Suzuna al ver como se miraban los dos, se puso más contenta todavía, su plan iba a funcionar y gracias a esa pequeña casualidad, iba a ser más fácil para ella lo de unirlos. La pequeña chica miró a Musashi y los dos sonrieron al ver que su plan, estaba ya a punto de comenzar.

.

.

Cuando llegaron a la mansión donde se celebraría la fiesta, a las doce en punto, todos menos Hiruma, Suzuna y Musashi, que ya sabían como era la mansión, se quedaron boquiabiertos con el aspecto de la casa y sus alrededores. Definitivamente Hiruma había hecho un trabajo increíble buscando una mansión que diera miedo, mucho miedo.

La mansión, era lo bastante grande cómo para perderse en su interior, las grietas en la fachada de madera oscura adornada con piedras y la niebla que había aparecido como por arte de magia a su alrededor, le daban en su conjunto un aspecto tétrico y espeluznante, sin contar con los alrededores de la casa que contaban con árboles secos y sin vida, oscurecidos por los años y algún que otro incendio que parecía haber arrasado la tierra y la poca vida que aun podían contener. Aunque lo que más le había llamado la atención a Mamori era el contraste de la luz de la luna, redonda y resplandeciente, con la soledad y el silencio de ese lugar que solo era perturbado por el sonido del autobús aparcando y el aletear de algún que otro murciélago.

La chica se giró para observar las expresiones anonadadas y asustadas de sus compañeros que habían perdido su lucha interna por no temer ese estremecedor lugar. También observó al chico demonio, que aunque estaba parado mascando su chicle con una expresión aparentemente tranquila, tenia un brillo de satisfacción en los ojos que no le gustaba nada, un brillo, provocado por las expresiones horrorizadas de sus compañeros que se habían quedado impactados solo con ver la casa y sus alrededores, no se podía ni siquiera imaginar lo que harían al descubrir los planes horribles del demonio, porque aunque no estaba muy segura de lo que estaba planeando, juraría que debía ser algo gordo por ese brillo que se dejaba entrever tras su mascara imperturbable.

—¡Vamos a entrar! Ya veréis lo que tengo preparado—Gritó Suzuna demasiado excitada.

Todos y cada uno de los integrantes de los Devil Bats, la siguieron en su marcha al interior de la mansión quedando todos con la boca abierta al entrar en su interior. Era una casa realmente imponente incluso por dentro, aunque no se veía muy bien ya que parecía no tener ningún tipo de luz.

Suzuna se acercó a la llave de la luz para aclarar un poco la visión que tenía en ese momento pero al apretar la llave se dio cuenta de que había algo que no funcionaba, la luz no parecía tener intención alguna de iluminar la habitación y se llegó a preguntar si alguna vez había intentado encender la luz.

—Qué extraño, cuando vine ayer a preparar todo la casa tenia luz, bueno no importa, aquí hay velas y seguro que dentro hay más, así la noche de Halloween será más real. ¡Voy a buscarlas!

—¡Espera Suzuna! Vo… Voy contigo—Dijo Sena tímidamente.

—No hace falta puedo ir sola, ¡ahora vuelvo!

Suzuna desapareció dejando a Sena con ganas de acompañarla, esa casa era muy extraña, tal vez demasiado extraña y tenía una corazonada, le daba la sensación de que algo malo iba a pasar y no quería dejarla sola en un lugar tan horrible como ese.

—Mejor voy a acompañarla no me gusta este sitio—Dijo Sena corriendo hacia la dirección por donde había salido Suzuna.

Cuando Suzuna se fue, seguida por Sena, todos los demás se quedaron en la entrada con la puerta abierta para que hubiera más luz, menos Musashi, que se fue a preguntarle al conductor del autobús si tenía alguna linterna.

Mamori, aunque parecía estar hablando tranquilamente con un Monta demasiado ocupado en admirar el disfraz de la chica, no hacía nada más que mirar de reojo a Hiruma para ver si hacía algún movimiento, o al principio tenía esa intención, vigilarlo, porque con los minutos se descubrió a si misma observando la abertura de su camisa e intentando averiguar qué habría más debajo de ese principio de pecho perfecto, lo que la hizo sonrojarse demasiado. Se estaba convirtiendo en una pervertida y lo peor, se había fijado en el hombre más complicado de todos los hombres del planeta, el demonio más temido en Japón, Hiruma Youichi, su autentica perdición.

—Tenía una linterna pero es muy pequeña, de todas formas nos servirá—Dijo Musashi entrando por la puerta.

—¿Pequeña? Parece microscópica, espero que por lo menos tenga pilas.—Señaló Jumonji mirando bien la linterna.

—¿No tardan mucho esos dos tortolitos en volver con las velas?—Preguntó Koji

—La verdad es que sí, mejor… voy a buscarlos.—Dijo Mamori con un tono muy preocupado en la voz.

—En serio maldita manager, lo único que te falta para ser la madre paranoica de esos enanos es ponerles un jodido GPS entre la ropa—Dijo Hiruma con un tono que enfadó a la chica.

—No sé si te has fijado pero tardan mucho en volver, ¿y sí les ha pasado algo? Te recuerdo que está casa es muy antigua, su estructura puede estar dañada, y se fueron los dos solos. Dios, tenia que haberme ido con ellos.

—Ya te he dicho maldita manager que no hace falta que te preocupes, el maldito enano sabe cuidarse solo sin necesidad de tener a su "mamá" detrás a todas horas.

—¡En serio eres…! ¡Eres…!

La chica intentaba buscar un buen adjetivo para él porque cada vez la estaba enfadando más y más, pero del propio enfado no sabía que decirle, no pensaba con claridad y además no tenia ganas de discutir, solo quería ir a por Sena y Suzuna, estaba muy preocupada.

El rubio la miró dándose cuenta de la preocupación y el desconcierto que sentía y por una vez decidió ceder. Aunque no le gustara nada, era mejor ceder que no ver sus lagrimas cristalinas resbalar por sus blancas mejillas. En definitiva, era mejor darle la razón como a los locos y buscar al maldito enano y a la maldita patines antes de que a esa chica le diera algo.

—Está bien maldita manager, vamos a buscar a esos dos mocosos.—Dijo Hiruma con un claro tono molesto y chasqueando la lengua.

—Hi…Hiruma-kun…

Obviamente Mamori no sabía que pensar, creía que se iba a burlar de ella por hacer esos pucheros preocupados y exagerados, pero no, estaba siendo extrañamente amable con ella, y aunque tenía sus dudas del porqué lo había hecho, no pudo evitar mostrarle una de sus mejores sonrisas demostrandole lo feliz que era al ver que la entendía.

Musashi observaba la conversación desde lejos pero no pudo evitar sonreír él también ante la parte "dulce" de ese demonio sin corazón, aunque la gente pensara que trataba a la manager con dureza, como a todos los demás mortales, a ella, y solo a ella, la trataba de una forma mucho más suave y comprensiva, aunque claro, suave y comprensiva… a su manera de demonio claro estaba.

Cuando Hiruma se puso a caminar muy seguido de cerca por Mamori, escuchó un ruido que lo hizo parar de golpe, tanto a él como a todos los demás presentes que se quedaron estáticos y en silencio durante el tiempo que duró ese ruido agudo y pronunciado. Todos lo habían oído e identificado con el mismo sonido, un sonido que conocían muy bien: El grito de terror de la pequeña chica del disfraz de bruja, Suzuna.

.

.

.

_Antes de nada ¡Feliz Halloween!_

_Espero que os haya gustado el primer capítulo, en teoría iba a ser un shot pero tuve problemas de tiempo y me pilló el toro así que supongo que lo haré fic, ¿Qué le vamos a hacer? Tengo acumulación de fics, exámenes y deberes pero bueno, hay que celebrar el día de Halloween como toca , entre seguidoras de esta gran pareja ;)_

_Creo que podría estar algo confuso, espero que todos hayáis entendido lo que quería transmitir con mi historia, aunque es otro de mis intentos de plasmar un sueño raro que tuve como hace dos semanas xD_

_Ahora sí, vuelvo a mi cueva a estudiar biología en Halloween T.T_

_¡Espero que os guste!_

**Rei sama18**


End file.
